


The Roll of the Dice

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Roll of the Dice

A few weeks had passed since you came home from the hospital with the explicit instructions to rest as much as possible and not to exert yourself. Alex was still being a mother hen whenever he was home. Even Marco was always asking you if you were okay or needed anything. You loved the attention but after a few days, it got annoying. Alex was trying to be so good and patient. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he would roll over to spoon you, his cock raging hard as he peppered soft little kisses down your neck and shoulders. His hands would roam all over your body ending up on your mound. His fingers felt like magic as his middle finger circled your clit slowly. Sometimes during those nights, you gave him the pleasure he wanted. He loved when you sucked his cock. He always said the sexiest things when he was in the heat of passion.

Today was Valentine’s Day. You had a checkup with your doctor to see if you were able to go back to your normal routine. Most of all you wanted to know if you could finally give in to the cravings your body needed so badly.

“Your blood work seems to be normal. You are free to go about your daily routine again. Just remember, if you start feeling sick or any kind of tenderness or itching, please come to me as soon as possible. We don’t want it getting that serious again.” Dr. Reid flatly stated.

You thought you were going to explode. “Thank you, Dr. Reid! I am so happy about this! Alex will be so happy! Thank you so much!” You widely grinned.

As you pressed the elevator button to go to your car, you text Alex.

 

**Y/N:**

_Babe! I’m cleared! I can’t wait to ride you tonight! God, I missed your cock inside me!_

**Alex:**

_Thank fucking God! I am not sure how much longer I could handle this. I need you so much. Ugh! I wish I could just come home now. I have a surprise for you tonight as well. Be dressed and ready to go when I get home. There is an outfit in the closet with a note attached._

**Y/N:**

_I’ll be waiting impatiently! Love you!_

**Alex:**

_I love you too. I’m already hard just thinking about your wet pussy around my cock._

**Y/N:**

_Get back to work so you can come home!_

**Alex:**

_Yes, min Lille Mus!_

 

You decided to stop off at the adult store before you went home. There were so many things you wanted to buy! You picked up some flavored lube, a red lacy baby doll nightie with a pair of thong panties, and a game called sex dice.

‘Oh, this will be a delicious night!’ You thought with a wide grin.

Once you got home, you searched the closet to find the outfit Alex chose for you. You rolled your eyes with a smirk as you found it. You shook your head while looking at this, what looked like a tore up leather suit, or at least that is what it looked like. Upon further inspection you saw it, in fact, was a faux leather dress, barely. You needed a manual on how to put this thing on.

You finally figured out how all of the strings and hooks worked and slid on the dress. It was a skin-tight black leather dress that tied around the neck like a bikini swimming suit and hooked in the back. The front of the dress was cut out deep into each side where there was a hook in the back holding that portion of the dress up. Finally, the attached skirt was so tight and so short your ass cheeks hung out of the bottom. The note said to look in the closet for a pair of black thigh high boots and in the dresser for a pair of black lacy stockings. You were supposed to go without panties, again.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and shook your head.

“What in the fuck, Alex?” You said out loud.

“Mhmm… Lille Mus.” Alex growled from the hallway.

You jumped out of your skin!

“Alex! You scared me!” You screeched.

“Du ser fantastisk ud!” His tone dropping a few octaves. _**((You look fantastic!))**_

He licked his lips like a hungry lion going in for the kill as he walked towards you. A jolt shot through your core as you look into his dark lust blown eyes. A grin formed across his face when he reached you. He outstretched his hand to lightly caress your cheek with his thumb.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now.” He whispered next to your ear.

He gently took your lips with his giving you the sweetest soft kisses. His rough hands slid around the small of your back to pull you into him tight. You threw your arms around his shoulders and your fingers found their way into his silky long hair. Alex sucked in a breath of excitement as he deepened the kiss. You broke away for a second to catch your breath. He tilted his head with a sweet smile on his face as he took in your features, studying your lips, your chin, your eyes.

“What?” You asked him softly.

“Nothing. I’m just looking at you.” He smiled placing a small kiss in the corner of your mouth. “We better get ready. There is a long black jacket in the closet I want you to wear.”

You dug out the damn near see-through ‘jacket’ as he called it. You were at least grateful for this since your ass would be hanging out most of the night.

“I’ll be downstairs. Don’t keep me waiting.” He advised with a cocked brow.

“Yes, my love.” You cooed and bit your bottom lip.

“Mmm.” Alex groaned. “So sexy.”

You watched him descend the stairs. You found the boots and stockings and quickly finished dressing. You grabbed the cardigan as you hurried from the room. You threw the cardigan over your shoulders as you went down the stairs. Luckily, Marco wasn’t home to see you in all your glory.

You sighed. “Alex, why do you have me wear things like this?”

“Are you kidding me? Look at you! I want to eat you out on the kitchen table right now! In fact...” Alex grinned as he sauntered towards you.

“Alex...” Your eyes got wide.

“Just a taste, Mus. Just a taste.” He growled as he sunk to his knees.

He hiked one of your legs over his shoulder. His eyes met yours and with a grin, he parted your lips and stuck his tongue out to lightly tickle your clit. He clamped his mouth around the hood of your clit, sucking and flicking with fervor. You almost lost your footing as your body began to quiver.

“Fuck, Alex!” You moaned. “I almost forgot how fucking wonderful you felt.”

Alex pulled away from your clit with a pop. “Tonight is all about you, Mus. You’ve taken care of my needs and wants for weeks without hesitation. I am going to spoil you and make you cum as many times as I can.” He grinned as he stood up. “You taste divine, baby. Are you ready to go?”

Your stomach fluttered with butterflies. “Yes. Let’s go.” You smiled as you took his hand with yours.

Downstairs, Alex had a limo waiting. The driver held open the door as Alex helped you in. You giggled like a school girl as your eyes scanned the inside of the cab. A bucket of champagne on ice and strawberries dipped in chocolate sat on a little-indented table.

“How do you like it, Mus?” Alex inquired with a smile.

“I love it! Thank you, Alex!” You gushed as you threw your arms around his neck, peppering his lips and cheeks with tender kisses.

Alex filled two champagne flutes, handing you one while picking up a chocolate covered strawberry. He brought it to your lips to softly outline the edges of your lips.

“Please.” He whispered, pulling down your chin lightly to put the tip of the strawberry in your mouth.

You closed your mouth around it, sucking gently. Alex forced out a gruff sigh. His eyes blown with lust and fixed on your mouth. He bit and licked his lips.

“Such a pretty little mouth.” He groaned in frustration.

You exaggerated a slurp as you sucked the chocolate off the end of the strawberry. Alex’s mouth slightly opened, the lust in his eyes even more evident. You circled your lips with your tongue to remove any remnants of chocolate.

Alex let out a quivering breath. “God, I want you.” He bit his bottom lip.

You put your hand to his face and gently ran your thumb across his bottom lip. He came in for a kiss. His soft lips barraged yours which made you hungry for more. You slid your hand down his chest to his cock. You could feel the throbbing from beneath his pants. You gingerly ran your fingers up and down the backside of his cock. Alex took in a deep breath as he pulled away from the kiss.

“No.” He groaned in such hesitation you didn’t stop. “No, no, Mus. Please.”

“You don’t want to?” You asked in confusion.

“Oh, GOD no, I want to! God do I want to!” He whimpered. “Tonight is about you. Not me. Tonight you get whatever you want.”

“And what if I want you right here, right now?” You asked with a cocked brow.

He thought about it a second, the internal struggle was real. “I-” He paused. “I-I…” He sighed. “I fucking want you so bad! I can’t stand the need! But I want to please you in other ways. Don’t worry about mine for now. I will have you later tonight. Okay?”

You gave a pouty sigh. “Fine. Come over here and kiss me then.” You tugged at his shirt, pulling him to you.

“Yes, mistress.” Alex widely grinned. “As you command.”

He buried his face in your neck, nibbling up and down the side of your neck. His warm breath sent chills down your spine. His large hands palmed your breasts, kneading them mercilessly. His hand slid down your stomach to your mound. You gasped in his mouth as he parted your throbbing lips and began circling your clit with his middle finger. Alex deepened the kiss, his tongue invaded your mouth. You spread your legs further as the intensity of pleasure grew. He slid your leg between his, his raging hard cock pressed against your leg.

“Do you like that, mistress?” Alex seductively whispered. “Do I please you?”

His finger flicked your swollen clit harder but circled slower. The knot in your core began to unravel.

“Faster!” You gasped.

“As you wish, min Lille Mus.” Alex groaned as he quickened his pace.

He laid you back against the seat and rolled himself half on top of you. His cock twitched against your leg. He slid two fingers deep inside you, curling them to hit your sweet spot. His thumb circled your clit furiously. He pressed his hips into your leg as hard as he could, trying to alleviate the throbbing in his rock hard cock. He took your lips with his, biting at your bottom lip. Alex moaned in your mouth from what little friction he got when you squirmed underneath him.

“Alex, please...” You begged. Please!”

“You want to cum, mistress?” He hissed, quickening the pace.

Your legs started to shake, your walls contracted hard around his fingers.

“Alex! Alex! Please...” You gasped as you came, soaking his fingers and palm.

“Mmm. So delicious.” He purred as he licked his hand clean.

“Alex! Fuck me damn it!” You growled, sticking your hand against the underside of his angry cock.

“Mus,” He started but you stopped him, rolling him over on his back.

“I said FUCK ME DAMN IT!” You yelled. You fumbled with his belt. “Take this fucking thing off!”

Alex’s eyes grew wide. “Yes, mistress.” He grinned.

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. You pulled his cock from his boxer briefs, stroked a few times and pushed him into you fully. His eyes shut tightly as your cunt milked his cock.

“Fuck!” Was all Alex could muster.

He took your hips in his strong hands. His fingers lightly bruised your skin as he dug his fingers into your hips. You used his chest to anchor yourself above him as you rolled your hips back and forth. He let out small grunts as he bucked his hips up into yours.

“Look at me, Alex.” You said in a raspy voice.

His eyes opened, showing you his lust blown blue eyes. You bit down on your bottom lip as you let out a long drawn out hiss. Fuck, how you missed his cock.

“Fuck!” Alex groaned. “Fuck! Fuck!”

He sat up, crashing his lips into yours. He hungrily devoured your bottom lip with nibbles. He took control of your hips, fucking you just how he loved it. With each thrust inward, his cock brushed against your g-spot. You hummed in each other’s mouths as your climax quickly engulfed you. You squeezed your legs tightly around his waist. He wrapped an arm around your lower back, pulling you closer into him. You bit down hard on his shoulder, drawing a little blood. Your entire body shook with the electric bolts you missed from him. You screamed into his shoulder.

“Jesus, fuck! Mus!” Alex bellowed as he gave way to the intensity of his climax.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you as close as he could. You gently scratched his back with one hand, the other playing with the hairs on the back of his head. You started to giggle.

“What?” He asked, but the giggles were too contagious and he started giggling too.

“I missed your dick so much.” You smirked.

“Ah.” He softly smiled. “He missed you too.”

You both giggled some more.

“Where are we going?” You asked him.

“Well, I was going to take you to a nice restaurant and give you the full queen treatment but...” He glanced down at his pants which was soaked from your intermingled juices.

You laughed harder. “I guess we need to go back home, huh?”

“Yeah. Let’s just order in. Marco is gone for the night. His girl came to town so he won’t be home.” He smiled and kissed you softly.

“Okay. I have a surprise for you anyway.” You devilishly grinned.

“Oh?” He questioned with a cocked brow.

“Mhm.” You hummed.

Alex pushed the button on the intercom to tell the driver to head back to your apartment. You both had decided pizza would be the best choice for the night. Alex called ahead to order the pizza from the little Italian joint down the block.

“You go ahead and go upstairs. I will go get the food and be right back.” Alex said as he stepped out of the limo and threw on his long overcoat. He reached out his hand to help you out of the car and pulled you in for a kiss. “Now go!” He demanded and slapped your ass as you walked away.

“Alex!” You squealed.

He chuckled as he turned towards the restaurant.

You banged on the elevator button trying to make it come down faster. You had your cardigan on but still felt self-conscious about your dress. Your ass was hanging out for crying out loud! Luckily, no one was in the elevator and your journey to your apartment was embarrassment free.

“Now, to change.” You grinned as you flung open the door.

You went straight to your bedroom where you left that sexy red baby doll nightie you picked up this afternoon and slipped it on. You searched your closet for the whip just because you felt extra kinky. He was calling you mistress after all. Maybe he wanted to be dominated tonight. It was worth a shot. You put on a pair of red satin stilettos with bits of lace trim. Lastly, you grabbed the sex dice from the bag and sat down to examine them.

“Mus!” Alex called. “Pizza is here! I’m ready to eat you now!” He chuckled to himself.

You smiled as you rolled your eyes. “I’ll be down in a second!”

“Hurry! I’m hungry!” He yelled.

“Me too, baby!” You yelled back and started for the door.

Your stilettos popped against the hardwood floor with each step you took. You descended the stairs to see Alex standing in the kitchen with a half eaten piece of pizza in one hand and his mouth full of food and gaping open when he saw you. You had the whip in one hand and a small pink bag with the dice in the other.

“Hello, big boy.” You smirked. “You started eating without me? Such a naughty boy.” You playfully pouted.

Alex swallowed what he had in his mouth, almost choking on it. “When did you get that?” He asked as he was still staring you up and down.

“Get what?” You cooed, smacking the whip against your thigh.

He threw the half-eaten slice on the counter. “That sexy little outfit you are wearing.” He grinned as he slowly made his way to you.

“I bought it today. Do you like?” You bit your bottom lip.

Alex licked his lips as he got closer. His eyes scanned you from head to toe and back again, lingering for a few seconds longer on the see-through lace covering your breasts.

“You could say that.” He said sliding his arm around your waist and palming a breast with his other hand.

“Now, now.” You scolded. “I didn’t say you could do that now, did I?” You smacked his outer thigh with the whip.

Alex bit his lip and growled. “No, mistress. You didn’t.” He pulled you in closer. His hard cock pressed against your stomach.

“Take off your clothes!” You ordered him. “Hurry!”

Alex pulled his shirt over his head. His muscular arms flexed when he threw the shirt across the room. You walked small circles around him. Click, click, click. Your heels sounded like music to his ears. He kicked his shoes across the kitchen. Quickly, he unbuckled and dropped his pants to the floor. You stood in front of him. You dragged your index finger from his bottom lip, down his chin and neck, and down his chest to his stomach. His eyes burned with lust.

“So slave, since you want to please me and you say today is all about me and my needs and wants, I think it’s time we play.” You whispered as you took his hand, leading him to the living room.

You turned to look at Alex. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree. He had the biggest smile as he watched your ass while you lead him to the couch. You pushed him back, knocking him back onto the couch. He looked up to you with that sexy smirk that always got you going.

“Do you want to see what is in the bag?” You asked as you held up the satin pink bag.

“Yes please, mistress.” He slowly nodded.

“Hold out your hand.” You grinned and poured the dice into his palm.

As Alex inspected them his grin grew wider. “But what is the whip for? I don’t see it on here.”

“Fun.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much, Mus.” He growled with clenched jaws.

He grabbed your hand, pulling you to him, landing on the couch next to him.

“So, which do you want to do? Do you want to play with the new dice or would you like to be dominated tonight?” You asked.

You leaned back on the armrest, your legs spread with your index finger gliding up one of your pussy lips and down the other.

“I like new toys. Let’s play with these.” He grinned. “So I can play with that.” He pointed to your increasingly wet cunt. “Dominate me later.”

“All right then. Roll.” You gestured to the end table.

“Lick and pussy! Lick and pussy!” Alex chanted as the dice rolled to a stop.

“Aww, too bad buddy. Looks like you are going to eat my foot.” You cackled while you shoved your foot in his face.

Alex grumbled but managed to give you the most sensual nibbles on your foot that you had ever felt. He kissed each toe down to your heel.

“Your turn.” Alex handed you the dice.

You shook them in your hand then released them on the table.

“Suck and lips.” You tilted your head to the side and looked to him. “come here.” You curled your fingers, motioning to come to you.

Alex happily obliged. You decided to spruce this one up. You pushed his back against the back of the couch as you straddled his lap. You looked deep into his eyes. Ever so gently, you took his bottom lip with yours. You parted his lips with your tongue, licking at the tip of his tongue. Alex took a deep breath in. You circled your hips, grinding your slick cunt against his cock. His arms squeezed you tight against him. You ran both hands into his long locks and tugged his head backward.

“Your turn.” You licked your lips.

You lifted yourself from his lap, Alex groaned in frustration, picked the dice up and rolled.

“Kiss and ear.” A Grinch-like grin spread across his face.

“Shit!” Escaped your lips before you could stop yourself.

He pulled you back onto his lap. Alex nuzzled his nose into the side of your neck. You hissed in pleasure as his warm breath swept across your neck. His warm lips gently nipped the lobe of your ear. He slowly made his way down the side of your neck and back up to the sweet spot behind your ear.

“Alex!” You moaned.

“Mmpfh.” He mumbled into your neck.

His large hands grasped your hips, rocking you back and forth across his throbbing cock. You gasped as the head of his cock slipped into your folds, grazing your swollen clit. His breath quickened when he heard your little whimpers of pleasure.

As much as you didn’t want to, you pushed away, grabbed the dice and rolled.

“Squeeze breast.” You giggled. You cupped his breasts as best as you could and squeezed. “Honk, honk! Not much I can do with that roll.”

Alex snickered as he picked up the dice and rolled.

“Below the waist and question mark?” He questioned, looking like he just hit the jackpot.

“What did you have in mind, big boy?” You cooed as you nuzzled your nose into his neck.

“You know what I want!” His voice was low and gravely.

“Mmm. Do I?” You said as you snaked your tongue out to lick his ear.

Alex grabbed your hips to slide you closer to him. His hard cock throbbing against your pussy lips. He licked his lips as he looked you deeply in the eyes. His pupils were blown with lust.

“I want to make love to you.” He softly said. “I don’t want to fuck you on the couch. I want to make love to you in our bed.”

You smiled. “Then let’s go to bed.” You replied and stood up from his lap.

He stood up and pulled you into him. He tipped your head upwards with his finger and peppered your lips with tiny soft kisses. Alex wrapped his arms around your outer thighs to lift you up. You deepened the kiss with your tongue caressing his. He carefully climbed the stairs with you in his arms.

“You look so beautiful, Mus.” He said with a low voice. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You don’t have to woo me to make love to me.” You smiled.

“I’m not trying to! You are beautiful.” He cooed as he laid you back on the bed.

Alex removed his boxer briefs, his cock fully erect, smacked against his stomach then he removed your nightie. He crawled up from the end of the bed, kissing your inner thighs up to your mound. He briefly lapped up your juices and started kissing up your stomach to your neck. You spread your legs further apart allowing him to rest his hips on yours. His cock teased your entrance. You whimpered when the tip lightly pressed into your pussy.

“Alex, I want you now!” You whined as you moved your hips up and down.

He reached between his legs, stroked himself a few times and slowly pushed himself inside you. He watched his cock slowly enter you. You both groan as he stretched you. Alex gently pulled out only to push his cock back in painfully slow. It felt so good though. You squeezed your walls hard around his throbbing cock. He let out a low grunt as he delved deeper.

“Fuck, Mus!” He hissed between his teeth. “I love it when you do that.”

You contracted your walls again but just a little bit harder. Alex let out a shuddering breath. You quickened the contractions to milk his cock. His face flushed, his eyes rolled back and closed.

“Mus! Stop! I’m going to cum!” He moaned uncontrollably.

“Then go faster so I can cum too, baby.” You coaxed.

You wrapped your legs around his waist to buck up into him. Alex hastened his pace. His balls slapped against your ass as he pushed himself to the hilt. The head of his cock brushed against your g-spot, his middle finger circled your clit. You quietly moaned as your senses started to heighten. The growing intensity of pleasure filled your soul. Your walls contracted harder and harder. Alex grunted and moaned at the tightness of you.

“Alex! I’m almost there!” You heavily breathed out.

“Oh, fuck! Me too!” Alex hissed.

“Harder! Harder, Alex! Harder!” You squealed.

The feeling of electricity grew from your core, through your body and out of every nerve ending in your body. You writhed underneath him as you gave way to the mind-numbing orgasm. Alex’s hips sputtered as he released deep inside you. He gently lowered his torso on top of yours. He kissed you softly.

“That was intense.” Alex whispered.

“Mmm, it was.” You replied, pulling his head down to kiss him.

Alex broke the kiss. “Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go back to Copenhagen for a few days to do some stuff at the agency. Did you want to go home with me?”

“I would love to. I miss the house and the dogs.” You smiled.

“All right! It is settled. We leave next week. They said they have a few scripts they want me to look over.” He happily grinned.

“I’m so excited for you!” You cheered.

“Me too! I can’t wait to see what it all is!” He said.

Alex rolled over, taking you with him. You rested your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“I’m so glad you are better, Mus.” He kissed your forehead.

“Me too. I missed us. I missed the way you make me feel.” You kissed his chest.

Alex yawned. “I love you min Lille Mus.”

“I love you too Alex.” You mumbled as your heavy eyes closed.

You listened to his breath grow shallow and the light snores escaped from him. You finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
